I Can't Do This
by Britt30
Summary: Rapunzel is about to walk down the aisle, but is assailed by fears and doubts. Why would Eugene every marry her; an immature, clumsy girl. She's nothing special. What if Mother Gothel is right and he was just using her? Thankfully, she now has someone to help with these fears.


**A/N: So, I saw this post about Harry Potter and how he was probably neglected as a child and how on earth did he become a functioning adult, and it got me thinking of other characters who could have psychological issues. The one that came to mind first was Rapunzel. She probably didn't have a lot of self-esteem after 18 years of being put down by Mother Gothel. This story takes place just before Tangled Ever After. If you like this and have any character suggestions, let me know and I'll write it. Enjoy!**

_I can do this. I can do this. _Rapunzel thought. In less than ten minutes she would be walking down the aisle and getting married to the man of her dreams. Right now she stood in a small anteroom in front of a full length mirror. A couple of seamstresses bustled around making sure her dress was perfect. As Rapunzel looked herself up and down in the mirror, she could hear an echo of a voice saying, "Oh look. You're here too."

_Nope. I can't do it. I can't do it. _She jumped a bit as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her mother.

"You look lovely," she smiled. Rapunzel waited for a biting remark, and when none came, muttered a breathy, "Thanks." Her mother's brow puckered in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked, spinning her daughter to look at her. Rapunzel shook her head lightly.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit nervous I guess." Her mother tipped her chin up, forcing them to make eye contact.

"You know you can tell me whatever is wrong, right?" she said kindly.

"I know," the princess replied. "I guess I'm not used to being able to talk about my problems." She shrugged a bit. "I'm just... worried."

"About?" her mother prodded, sitting down. She patted the one next to her and Rapunzel sat down.

"It's just... What if... I... Sorry, I mumble a lot." Her mother chuckled.

"It's fine. Please, continue." The princess took a deep breath and it all came out in a rush.

"What if Mother-I mean, Gothel- was right? What if Eugene is just using me? What if he doesn't really love me? What does he see in me anyway? I'm nothing special." _I'm naive. I'm sloppy. Immature. Clumsy. Chubby. Stupid. _

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Hey." Her mother's commanding tone brought her back to the present. "You stop that line of thinking right now. I've seen how Eugene looks at you and it is the tenderest thing in the world. If he doesn't truly love you, than I'm a frog.

"And as for what he sees in you, you'll have to ask him. As for what I see in you, I see a kind, smart, beautiful, creative daughter who I am so, so glad to have home." The queen sighed. "Having you home has been my dream for as long as I can remember. And now it's come true." From somewhere in the castle, bells began to ring. The queen stood and pulled her daughter up with her. "And now it's time for yours to come true. Are you ready?" Rapunzel looked at herself in the mirror, and for the first time in forever she saw herself as others saw her.

_Beautiful. Confident. Kind._

_Excited._ A huge smile lit up her face. She was getting married. She grabbed her mother's hand.

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" They ran down the hall, her mother laughing in her wake. A maid handed Rapunzel a bouquet of flowers and her mother gave her a quick hug before going to sit with the king.

"I love you Rapunzel.

"I love you more," she replied automatically.

"And I love you most. See you soon." Her mother left.

As the chapel doors opened and music started to play, Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. So she may struggle with confidence in the future. So she may put herself down once in a while.

But at this moment, Rapunzel didn't care, because she knew she had a loving family that would help her.

And a soon-to-be husband waiting for her.

It was time for her dream to come true.


End file.
